


Everything You Can

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Creampie, Dildos, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Shower Sex, Size Queen Hanzo, Top Jesse McCree, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: AKA McHung McCree and Hanzo's Big Bang Theory
McCree has an unusually large penis. Hanzo is determined to climb that mountain. They work up to it.





	

So Hanzo might have been hot for cowboy dick. No big deal. Well. Kind of a big deal. Big dick. 

McCree had a big dick.

Hanzo felt like this shouldn’t have really been an issue, but his ass had made it clear that it definitely was. 

Hanzo was an adult. He knew that penetrative sex wasn’t the be-all, end-all of physical relations. He was perfectly happy most of the time with what they’d been able to do-- they were men of many talents, after all. There were fingers, and mouths, and accessories and toys. McCree was not a picky partner and was more than willing to bottom when they felt the need to go that far.

The problem was that Hanzo had gotten a nice, thick couple of handfuls of McCree’s dick, and he wanted more. He wanted the damn thing in his ass.

So he was getting frustrated. 

But again, he felt the need the emphasize: _he was an adult._ So he voiced his concerns to McCree, who, though embarrassed, had agreed to see if they could do something about it.

“There must be,” Hanzo growled frustratedly. “Those men in the videos are clearly enjoying themselves. I’m starting to feel mocked.” He gestured at the screen in front of them. A video was paused on an obscenely close shot of some young twink bouncing on a huge dick. Hanzo scowled. 

“Your behind is plenty talented, sweetheart,” McCree said tiredly. They’d had this conversation before. “You don’t need to fit me in there to prove anything.” 

“I’ll fit you in my asshole because I want to, not because I have anything to prove.” To anyone else, that is. He may or may not have needed to prove it to himself.

“So.” McCree started, switching the screen over to the next tab. “You really want to buy these.” 

A set of graduated dildos was on the screen-- 5 different sizes, each larger than the last. Trainers. 

Hanzo nodded. “Yes.”

“And what’s wrong with the ones we have?”

“They’re just--” Hanzo floundered. “They’re not what I want. For this. They’re not what I want for this particular...task. They have their uses,” Hanzo waved his hand dismissively, “but I don’t think they’d work for what I want.”

“Well alright, sugar plum. Whatever works for you.”

And that had been that.

\--

Two weeks later, the toys had arrived in a nondescript box. It had sat around a further week in Hanzo’s quarters while they were on an away mission, lingering the back of Hanzo’s mind. He was more than eager to open them by the time they got home. He had barely changed out of his travel clothes when he ripped the box open and set the contents out on his bed.

Five sizes.

Five steps to working up to McCree’s ridiculous cock.

He swallowed in anticipation. 

The first was barely bigger than a few fingers. The biggest was fairly large-- a generous 2.5-inch diameter just a little smaller than McCree, if not as long. Hanzo could make it work.

But there were still mission reports and cleanup and weapons maintenance to take care of, and it was nearing dinner time anyway. By the time he was done with everything, he knew he’d be bone-tired. So he put the toys away and went to resume his work, excited for a new opportunity.

\--

They tried the first one the next day. There were no issues-- it was smaller than some of the other implements they’d used in the past, and honestly, Hanzo had taken more with his fingers alone. It was the strange feeling of the small, hard toy that really make the sensation so foreign. It was different from the other toys he’d accumulated over the many months he and McCree had been together. Those were intended for pleasure in their own right. This was built with a task in mind, but it wasn’t meant as a means to an end. It had a certain air of purpose around it.

He was on his knees, McCree behind him, slotted up against his back. The first of the dildos was firmly in Hanzo’s ass.

McCree wiggled the toy’s base before grabbing Hanzo’s asscheeks and spreading them, getting a good look. 

“Looks pretty good from here, sweetpea. Feels alright?”

“Yes,” Hanzo breathed. “Not such a challenge.”

McCree laughed. “We’ll be there in no time.”

He let Hanzo’s cheeks go, giving one a light pat. Wrapped himself back up behind Hanzo, one hand on his enormous cock, the other on Hanzo’s hip. 

Hanzo knew he was slick all over, excess lube from putting the toy in spread between his thighs. McCree pressed his dick in between Hanzo’s cheeks, pushed between the hard muscles of his thighs. His cock pressed into the sensitive skin of Hanzo’s groin, rubbing up on the underside of his balls, sliding against the thin skin of his perineum. 

Hard, he was long enough to poke out from beneath Hanzo’s groin, dark head peeking out with every thrust. Hanzo was mesmerized. McCree was long enough that he would have shown through even without much movement, but watching his wet cockhead slide through his legs, feeling the size of it, had Hanzo panting. They’d done pretty much everything they could do up to this point, but Hanzo was an ambitious man. The thought of climbing that impossible crest lit up every muscle in his body.

So when McCree bent him forward and used his muscled arms to force Hanzo’s thighs tighter together, Hanzo went happily. With his legs stiffly closed, the angle of the toy in his ass changed, pressing more sharply into his walls. His face was stuffed into the covers. Hanzo’s breath wheezed through his nose as McCree sharply rammed into him, hips slapping against Hanzo’s red cheeks. Every draw in and out jostled the dildo, pushing the base hard against the sensitive pucker of his asshole.

McCree even fiddled with it, thumb playing with the end of it, stretching Hanzo around it in a sick mimic of a fuck. Hanzo could feel himself dripping-- could feel his cock leaking and excess lube dripping down his ballsack from where the toy was wetly inserted.

“Feels great, sweetheart. You’re doing fine.”

Hanzo moaned where his face was mashed into the sheets. Reached down to jerk himself off. His own cock was red, leaking where it jutted out into the meager space between his hips and the bed. Every stroke down had his hand bumping against McCree’s cock, until he let go of himself and used his hand to rub his palm against the head as it appeared, free arm reach back to grab at McCree’s hip. McCree grunted and paused, lingering flush with Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo gripped their cocks together, rubbing their shafts where they were slick. Combined they were almost too big to fit in one hand. 

McCree started moving again-- slowly, with purpose. He rubbed up in the tight space between Hanzo’s thighs, head just poking in the small, soft space at the base of Hanzo’s balls. At the same time, he started to wiggle the toy in and out, around and around. Hanzo jolted at the hard sensation, tried to move back against it. He could hardly get any leverage with the way his legs were kept pressed together.

“Not gonna lie, your ass looks amazing like this. So damn plush I wanna sleep on it some nights.” He pulled the toy out. Pushed it back in, slow, slow, slow. “Maybe get in a little closer than that, take a bite of that peach, huh?” Out. In. _In._ McCree had it pushed up as far as it would go, hard plastic deeper than it should have been capable of going. He was leaning over Hanzo now, pressing at his back, pushing him almost flat as he fucked between his legs.

Hanzo came. There was no stopping it. The hard push in his ass; the hot, wet slide of McCree’s cock; the soft fabric of his blankets rubbing against the whole of his body, a sharp contrast from the cool air against his sweaty skin-- it was an unbearable amount of input, and he jerked in McCree’s grip, hips twitching. He was biting his lip so hard he almost thought it would bleed, but instead it just stifled a high whine: an angry, startled noise. 

Mccree held his hips still as he worked through it, still sliding between his legs. Hanzo could feel his thighs trembling around McCree’s fat cock as it moved through the wet mess.

Hanzo felt fat splashes of come between his legs, dripping down his thighs and onto the sheets. McCree ran his hand down the knobs of Hanzo’s spine, stopping where the dildo was still firmly lodged. He pulled out from between Hanzo’s legs and leaned down, slowly pulling out the toy until it was free. He set it down. Bit playfully at one cheek.

“How’re you doin’?”

Hanzo laughed shakily. “Just peachy.”

This was going to be good.

\--

The second wasn’t such a big deal, either. It was a little larger, but nothing to write home about. 

Hanzo had come home to find McCree nude and playing with himself on their bed, huge cock flushed red and gleaming in the dim light of the lamp. Hanzo was still dressed in his uniform, sweaty _gi_ tugged back on, bow stowed in its case, quiver sealed. He had yet to even remove his glove or armor, and yet he froze behind their closed door as his eyes locked on the sight of McCree thrusting into the clutch of his two meaty hands. 

He hadn’t even said a word yet when he watched McCree cry out, long, thick spurts of come splashing on his sweaty chest.

McCree pulled at his cock gently, milking it, making a mess of himself. Hanzo could barely breath, pupils blowing wide open at the sight.

“Quit starin’ and get over here,” McCree said with a barking laugh. “Couldn’t wait for you. Had to start without you.”

“I was unaware I’d been invited to this kind of party,” Hanzo said, laughing. “I would have put up more of a fuss about the delayed transport if I’d known.” But he headed over anyway, dropping his weapons in a corner and beginning to strip down. “I’m afraid I’m still a bit dirty from the road--”

“Hon’, I’m covered in sweat and a hell of a lot of come. A lil dirt ain’t gonna turn me off right now.” He licked his lips, considering. “It’s actually doing something for me, if I’m bein’ honest.”

Hanzo shed his shirt and climbed over to McCree, carefully avoiding the spots where come had dripped down off his abdomen and onto the sheets. Hanzo placed a hand on McCree’s hip, leaned in close to kiss him thoroughly on the mouth. Tongues and teeth sought each other out, McCree’s breath still a little labored from his earlier exertions. 

McCree pulled away. Looked a little conflicted. “I really wanna blow you right now.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows shot up. “Who am I to say no to that?”

McCree rolled over to grab a towel off the floor to wipe himself off, then leaned back over to kiss at Hanzo’s face, his neck, the small strip of skin behind his ear. His hands roamed over the expanse of Hanzo’s chest. They rubbed down his ribs, over his back. Settled on the jut of his hipbones above the tie of his pants. 

“How the hell do you manage to do these things up every morning, anyhow?” he muttered as he fiddled with the ties. They weren’t that complicated-- there was a method to them, if you knew it. McCree did not.

“Here, let me.” Hanzo tugged at the ties, loosening the different belts keeping his hakama up. They dropped, and his pants slipped down. He kicked them off and turned back to McCree, slotting a leg between his thighs and pushing up against him. 

He was content to kiss for awhile, one hand in McCree’s sweaty hair, the other roaming over his back. He sucked at McCree’s bottom lip, biting gently. Ran his tongue along McCree’s-- pulled it into his own mouth, teeth scraping against its soft flesh. 

 

But, eventually, McCree pulled away. 

“I believe a gentleman said something about blowing you?”

Hanzo smirked. “By all means. Don’t let me stop you.”

Hanzo leaned back on his elbows and McCree kissed and licked his way down Hanzo’s body. He lingered at his chest, at the dip of his abdomen. Pressed sloppy kisses into the divot of his hipbones. 

McCree held him confidently, but didn’t overwork Hanzo’s tender skin. He nosed at the base of Hanzo’s dick, breathing in his harsh smell. Hanzo was almost embarrassed, but McCree was a man who knew what he liked. And if he liked Hanzo unwashed, so be it. He’d deal with that particular nugget of information later. McCree seemed to be enjoying himself, slowly stroking Hanzo from root to tip, licking at his cockroot and sucking gently at a testicle.

Hanzo dropped his head back, groaning. He rested a hand on the back of McCree’s head. Not pushing, just sitting there, feeling the movement of McCree’s head as he bobbed back and forth, slurping at Hanzo’s cock.

Hanzo spread his legs further when he felt warm fingers rub against the crease of his ass. McCree paused, popping Hanzo’s dick out of his mouth. 

“Can I?”

Hanzo lifted his head. Looked at McCree’s red, swollen mouth. Swallowed. “Absolutely.”

“I thought about this, you know. Opening you up.” McCree kissed at his hip as he pistoned his middle and ring fingers in and out of Hanzo’s asshole, dipping just inside the rim before slipping out. 

“Oh?” Hanzo asked breathily.

“Oh, yeah. You want what you want Hanzo, and I admire that in a man.” He nipped at a jumping muscle. Followed a vein with his tongue until it disappeared into the depths of a thigh. “The fact that you want me drives me wild. Willing to do this for me? Hell yeah I want to do something for you.” 

McCree crooked his fingers up, pressing in at an angle. Hanzo was more than familiar with his own prostate (and, on some occasions, McCree’s) and the telltale swing in his gut was a pleasant jump. His breath hitched. He let his head drop back again. His hair was coming loose, ribbon messily tied and falling out even as he lay there. His hair feathered around him, strands sticking to his face as sweat broke out on his brow.

McCree’s large fingers worked in him. His pinky slipped in, just that extra little stretch. His thumb rubbed at his rim, scraping along the soft, sensitive skin there as his thick fingers thrust in a waving motion, his fingerpads pressing in hard to hit at Hanzo’s swollen prostate. Hanzo’s cock jumped, leaking pre-cum. McCree spread it around with his metal thumb. The metal had warmed on contact, and it was glossy now, coated in Hanzo’s precum.

As Hanzo neared the edge, McCree suddenly pulled out completely. 

McCree smacked one more kiss to his hipbone, then leaned away. He was fiddling with the second dildo in the set, which was already sitting on the bedside table.

“You were planning this?”

“Hell yeah. Thought about it the whole time I was jerking off. Was hoping you’d notice it on your own, but I see _someone_ was preoccupied.”

“ _Someone_ came home to a naked cowboy.”

“...I’ll accept that excuse.”

McCree leaned back to inspect Hanzo’s asshole, pulling at the skin there to look at the gape. Licked his lips. Hanzo watched as McCree slicked up the toy and slowly pressed it in, eyes intent on the stretch around it.

Again, Hanzo’s head fell back. He was temporarily lost in the sensation of fullness. This wasn’t the biggest dildo he’d ever had in him, but it was still a notable intrusion, bigger than they’d been using lately. He moaned wantonly as McCree resumed fucking him. The toy went farther in than McCree’s fingers had, and Hanzo’s guts seemed to be bearing down on it, full and full and full. 

When he came, he thought, distantly, that it could only get better from there.

To his surprise, McCree did not pull the toy out. Instead, he used the palm of his hand to keep it there, firm against Hanzo’s hole. 

“Jesse?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I just thought it was a waste to leaving something for _training_ in for so short a time.” He leaned up to kiss Hanzo, metal fingers crawling up his stomach to curl around his shoulder. “Might be worth it leave it in for a bit.”

Hanzo flushed. Nodded. 

The evening promised to be interesting.

\--

The third one was where it started to get interesting. A little more girth, a little more length. Still pretty tame, but Hanzo was getting excited to see what they could get up to with it. They’d been using the previous two for a couple weeks now, and on one occasion had managed to fit both in at the same time. 

But the third was a little bigger, and it mattered. 

Hanzo hovered above McCree’s massive dick, mouth open, panting wetly against it. His hands grasped at its heat, gripped the base as he mouthed at the head. He could feel strong hands against his ass, pulling his cheeks apart while McCree ate him out. McCree was tonsil-deep in Hanzo’s asshole, wiggling his tongue inside and sucking on the pucker when Hanzo clenched down. He worked a finger in along with his tongue, shallowly fucking him. 

McCree laved against his hole, prodding at the sensitive skin at the rim. Hanzo knew he’d feel soft, loose from being fucked open with one of the trainers that morning. He was still a little sore, his muscles worked over more than he was used to in one day. Spit slicked the way, but it dried quickly, and the rough treatment, while exciting, was fast becoming uncomfortable.

It wasn’t until McCree’s nose disappeared from the divot of his crack that Hanzo noticed the toy moving in, cooly pressing into the space McCree had vacated. Lube dripped down the shaft of it, dripping into Hanzo’s crack as Mccree hovered it above him, teasing. It was a little bigger than the last one, maybe 7 inches long, an inch and a half thick. Hard, hollow plastic clinically cool against his walls, pressing in confidently as McCree worked it through the slick he’d left behind.

“Look at you, just suckin’ me down like this. You’re so greedy,” he teased. “Maybe we should do a little math and add an extra one, huh? Knock them around in there and see how it feels.” 

In lieu of an answer, Hanzo sucked messily at McCree’s cock, tonguing the head, licking up anything leaking out. He mouthed at the shaft, panting against it when McCree thrust the toy in, pressing it in as far as it would go, then pushing the thin skin around it together to feel the stretch even further. Hanzo gulped down what he could fit in his mouth, eager for anything to muffle the moans he knew he’d be letting out if he left his mouth unoccupied. He got sloppy with it, spit everywhere, and was almost pissed off by how calm McCree seemed about it all. 

He gasped when McCree worked up a rhythm with the toy, pushing it at a steep angle into his front, passing over his prostate in the process. Hanzo bore down on it, rocking his hips. There was no texture to the toy-- nothing to grab at his walls, nothing to jump and bump over his sensitive spots-- and it was maddening. 

To retaliate, Hanzo drew off McCree’s cock with a pop, then slipped a finger into the foreskin, sliding just under the small gather of skin at the tip of McCree’s ridiculous cock. McCree jumped, let out a high whine. His hands paused on Hanzo’s ass, dildo stuck somewhere between comfortably seated and falling out. Sticky precum slipped out of McCree’s cock, drooling thickly over the soft, thin skin. Hanzo ignored it, rubbing a single fingertip slowly around the slit.

He rocked his hips back. “What was that?” he asked. He wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the crown, squeezing the dark head. “It couldn’t possibly have been _me_ you were talking about.” 

McCree groaned roughly, hips stuttering. Hanzo moved with it-- no friction allowed. Then McCree growled, hands pulling at Hanzo’s asscheeks, one thumb pressing in the base of the hard toy. “I said _you_ , didn’t I? Your hole is stuffed full as it’s ever been, and you’re sluttin’ around ready for more. Told you we’d get there in no time, huh?” He licked around the toy. Wet heat curled around the contact point, stretched and oversensitive. McCree’s breath was hot and shallow against his skin. “Gonna have you on my cock soon, get you full as you can take it. See how mouthy you get then.”

He started moving the toy again, slowly pulling it in and out. 

Hanzo rested one cheek on McCree’s hairy thigh, hands tight around the base of McCree’s cock. He wanted it. Oh, he wanted it. Wanted it in his ass, wanted McCree pressing up hot against him, closer than they’d been able to get before. He wanted to combine his two favorite parts of sex-- overwhelming exertion, and Jesse McCree surrounding him in every sensation.

McCree fucked the toy into him, pushing harder.

Hanzo gripped both hands tight around the base of McCree’s dick, where appendage met groin. Slowly, he slid up the shaft, catching rivulets of spit and precum that slicked the way. When he got to the crown, he simply closed the circle of his fingers and held on, rubbing right around the ridge of the head and nowhere else.

McCree leaned forward to suck at Hanzo’s balls, and Hanzo had it-- he pushed his ass down and shoved his cock at McCree’s mouth.

McCree got the message. Let Hanzo’s hard, wet dickhead press against his lips. His tongue darted out to lick at it playfully. 

“Is this your answer then?”

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I’ll do it myself.” Hanzo scowled, but there was no heat in it. McCree suckled at the wet head, pistoning the dildo into Hanzo in a quickening pace. He shoved it faster and faster, each time more roughly than the last. His mouth wrapped hot and wet around Hanzo’s cock. 

Hanzo was determined to make McCree come first. He gripped tight and wet around McCree’s massive cock, excess slick dripping over his hands as he fisted McCree’s entire length. He rubbed it against his cheek, lips, nose-- rubbed precome into his beard the way he knew McCree liked to see it. He suckled at the head and rubbed at it through the soft pocket of his cheek. If McCree wanted it dirty, he’d do dirty.

One hand still gripped around McCree’s cock, Hanzo ran the fingers of his other hand through McCree’s thick pubic hair, scratching and pulling. Tugged at his balls. Rolled them softly in his palm. The lube was too far to grab without tipping McCree off, so Hanzo spit liberally on his fingers and ran them under McCree’s balls, tenderly fingering at the soft space between McCree’s cheeks.

McCree moaned and jumped. “Yeah?” he said breathily.

Hanzo continued sucking, working McCree with hand and mouth as he petted McCree’s soft places, tilting McCree’s legs apart to get a better angle. McCree was still thrusting the toy into Hanzo’s ass, hitting at his nerves with every swipe in and out. Hanzo felt electrified, his heart rate staggering. He upped his pace, almost choking on a mouthful of McCree’s thick cock. Spit slicked the length of it; his hand was a vice, stroking along a vein as he worked it. He slipped two fingers between McCree’s crack and stroked at his asshole, just pressing in, a threat.

McCree came, spilling over Hanzo’s fist and onto his face. Hanzo was so overcome by victory that he almost didn’t notice his own orgasm creep up on him, leaving his hips twitching tight around the dildo in his ass even as it slipped out. He hunched, hips stuttering forward with nowhere to go. 

Hanzo rolled off McCree, legs shaky. They lay down together on the bed, panting side-by-side, arms spread out to air.

“Good?” McCree said, staring at the ceiling, chest sucking down deep breaths.

“Good.” Hanzo nodded, reached up a hand to swipe come off his face. Grimaced at the sticky, cooling mess stuck in his beard.

McCree’s hand smacked loosely against Hanzo’s chest.

“Hanzo.”

Hanzo grunted. “What.”

McCree laughed, belly shaking. “Have I told you you’re my favorite?”  
\--

 

The fourth dildo came into play in the shower. Hanzo had been enjoying his time alone under the hot spray, letting it soak his hair and run down his shoulders. They’d just gotten home from assisting around a disaster zone, and he couldn’t wait to get clean. His legs were sore and probably swollen, and he knew that the minute he got out and dried off he’d drop into bed. McCree was waiting for him, he thought distantly, and would probably be drifting off by the time Hanzo managed to get out of the steamy cubicle.

Instead, he was surprised when the shower door was opened and the massive heat of McCree’s body slid up behind him. Hanzo leaned back and hummed pleasantly. 

“Nice of you to join me.”

McCree’s hands slid up to his chest, one cradling his shoulder, the other grasping around his waist. “The pleasure’s all mine.” He placed tender kisses to Hanzo’s wet shoulder, grazing his beard down the lines of Hanzo’s tattoo. “Got enough soap for two?”

Hanzo turned in the circle of his arms and rubbed shampoo into McCree’s hair. He looked just as tired as Hanzo. There was grime on his arms and what might be mud in his beard. A small scratch adorned one cheek. 

As Hanzo scrubbed, McCree rubbed up and down his sides, slick with soap and hot water. “You too tired to try anything?”

Hanzo hummed noncommittally and blocked the spray from hitting McCree’s eyes as he angled the showerhead at McCree’s hair to rinse him. “What did you have in mind?” 

A heavy hand sunk around his back, and Hanzo replaced the shower head, leaving it to spout steaming water onto their backs. “Brought something with me.” 

Hanzo kissed him, slow and lazy. The heat was lulling him to sleep, even standing up and interested in the proceedings as he was. If McCree wanted to complicate it, so be it. He’d go along with it. 

He made a noise of complaint when McCree leaned out of the shower to grab something, but he was back soon enough, toy in hand. It was the fourth of the set-- a little larger than the toys he was used to, a little longer.

“I don’t know if I have the energy,” he said warily.

McCree kissed him lightly, just a peck. “You’ll hardly have to do anything, I promise, sugar.” Hanzo hummed his agreement, content just to kiss for awhile. He was so tired. “I’ll take care of it all.”

Hanzo let himself be leaned up against the wall, startling awake when the cold tile met the tender skin of his back. McCree was kissing down his chest, sucking at a clavicle, biting at a nipple. He laved what was sure to be a bruising mark into the curve of his ribcage, and Hanzo huffed out a laugh when he ran a series of kisses over his stomach. The laugh was stifled by a moan when a hand slid slickly up Hanzo’s hip to grasp at the crease where cheek met thigh, hot and firm. 

“Won’t have to move a muscle, I swear.”

McCree nuzzled at Hanzo’s groin, licking at the soft weight of Hanzo’s cock. He was flushed a little, not uninterested, but McCree seemed determined to work him up. A hand joined his mouth and together they made a hot, slick tunnel for Hanzo to lazily work into.

Hanzo felt McCree’s other hand slide up his inner thigh and spread his leg a little further to make room. McCree’s hand was slick with soap and when it rubbed up against Hanzo’s balls, he sighed and petted at McCree’s damp head, lazy with pleasure. Hot water was still running down his chest, soothing his racing heartbeat. Hanzo closed his eyes and simply enjoyed it all.

When the first finger breached him, Hanzo took a breath in and relaxed, taking in the fullness of it as McCree worked him open. Two followed, the slick metal digits hot from the running water and Hanzo’s own body heat. McCree was still sucking at him, hands working in tandem to drive up Hanzo’s attention, making him aware of every movement inside him. 

McCree pulled off and out of him, licking his lips. Hanzo opened one eye and watched him reach to the side and grab the latest dildo. It was larger than what he was used to, and longer to boot. Then Hanzo spotted the tube next to it. Definitely not body wash.

“You brought the lube?” Hanzo asked, amused.

“Not sure soap is gonna cut it for this one, darlin’.”

McCree carefully lifted up one of Hanzo’s metal legs, resting the hard foot on his shoulder. Hanzo winced as one swollen knee protested the new position, but he held it.  
Still kissing at Hanzo’s groin, McCree slicked up the dildo and ran it teasingly under Hanzo’s balls, pressing against his entrance. 

“Ready?” 

“Try it.”

McCree slowly pushed it in, and Hanzo could feel himself stretching around it. Again he relaxed into the water, the steam of the cubicle. The tiles were warming against his back, and McCree was massaging at the leg Hanzo was supporting himself with. His breath hitched when the toy was fully seated, the base flush with his skin. McCree petted around it. 

“How’s it feel?” 

“Good,” Hanzo sighed. “Move it a little.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” McCree jostled it, pushing it back and forth without removing it. The push of it on his walls was a whole new dimension for Hanzo, and his heartbeat sped up again when he felt a pressure in his gut swell with the attention.

McCree resumed nosing at Hanzo’s dick, licking at the base as he began pulling the toy in and out. A long string of precum spurted out of Hanzo’s cock, sliding down to meet McCree’s lips. McCree simply licked it up, sucking at Hanzo as he pushed the dildo in more harshly. 

“That--uh!” Hanzo stuttered as he clenched down involuntarily. He hadn’t really grasped how big the toy was until he met its resistance, its hard plastic form unforgiving. He couldn’t relax any longer. Water dripped down his nose into his mouth, metallic and hot. His head knocked back against the wall as McCree sucked noisily at the thin skin between his testicles, pushing the dildo in and out, a couple inches at a time. 

Oh, he was tired. He was tired, but McCree was still going. Hanzo was still propped up against the wall, metal toes curling against McCree’s shoulder, thigh trembling as McCree pushed his way into him, fingers gripping his cock tight and hard implement rocking into Hanzo’s loose asshole. 

When Hanzo came, it was almost involuntary, shocked out of him. Come splashed on McCree’s face, a stripe across his beaky nose, dribbles of it on his mouth and in his beard. And he had the gall to grin and lick his lips.

“Guessin’ it was worth the effort, then?”

Hanzo gasped for breath, coming down from the high. McCree carefully set his leg down, and Hanzo righted himself. Pulled McCree to his feet, kissed at his hands. 

“Very,” he said, smiling. Hanzo looked down at McCree’s crotch, where he was still swinging hard and full. McCree followed his gaze, laughed a little. Patted at his shoulders.

“You head on to bed, sweetheart. You look ready to drop. I can take care of myself.” He swiped at the cum on his face, licked it off his thumb. “I’ve got a bit to clean up, anyhow.” 

Hanzo drifted out of the shower in a daze, towel loose around his hips. He paused at the door frame, steam billowing out behind him. “I’ll wait for you in bed. Don’t leave.”

McCree winked at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

\--

Hanzo sat above McCree, poised just above the tip of the toy. Its girth pressed against his rim, visible enough from this angle for McCree to watch intently. McCree was holding the base of it just below his own cock, which, though longer, wasn’t TOO much thicker. Hanzo had a knee on either side of McCree’s lap, ready to bear down when he gathered his courage. His cock swing full in front of him, pleased with the situation.

“You like this, gunslinger?” He taunted, rubbing himself against McCree. “Just watch. Pretty soon it’ll be you in there.” He grabbed McCree’s hand with his own, strengthening the grip on the dildo beneath him, holding it firmly upright as he sunk down onto it. Hanzo ground his hips in, rubbing his cock against McCree’s straining erection. The poor thing was so swollen, and yet it was barely able to stand upright on its own for all its weight. McCree had one hand gripping Hanzo’s thigh, but the other was fully occupied in keeping the dildo upright and angled just right. Hanzo grasped their dicks together, rubbing McCree’s fat length against himself. 

“Can’t wait, darlin’. Gonna make it so good for you,” McCree grunted, hips pressing up. Hanzo ground his hips in little circles, fucking into his hands as he seated himself. 

McCree adjusted his legs, bending at the knees. It lifted Hanzo higher, gave him less leverage. He leaned forward to compensate. Braced one hand on McCree’s chest, pulled along their lengths with the other. He wasn’t a small man, but McCree’s massive cock was something else altogether. When he stroked along to the tip of himself, he left a good few inches of McCree’s thick dick neglected.

Hanzo decided that was good enough for now. Let him wait. 

Instead, he started to push back against where McCree held the toy firm, fingers tense around the base. Even when Hanzo pulled away, insides sucking at the dildo’s form, McCree kept it still and steady. And oh, Hanzo appreciated it, he really did. Poised above McCree’s thickly muscled abdomen, Hanzo was riding high on the thought of finally fucking McCree skin to skin, dick in ass. He was so close. They’d been working with the set of dildos for weeks now, gradually moving up each size when the previous one was just comfortable. 

He was almost ready now. This was the last dildo in the set; it was still smaller than McCree, but it was close enough to make the jump. Hanzo was getting desperate. Ever since the idea had stuck itself in his head, he’d been determined to work up to fitting McCree in his ass. It wasn’t all selfish; if he loved having his own dick engulfed in McCree’s tight body, surely McCree would like the same experience. Hanzo was sure McCree wouldn’t have had many opportunities for it-- his cock was ridiculously large, probably painful with no prior experience.

But Hanzo had experience.

Was getting it right now, in fact.

And he was getting off on the idea of what came after that. 

“One of these days,” Hanzo said, “You’re going to wake up already in me. I’ll start before you’re even awake.” He ground his hips in, slid his hand up McCree’s chest to one pectoral. Pulled lightly at the thick hair surrounding a stiff nipple. “By the time you’re waking up I’ll already be done, Jesse. I’ll get you filthy before you’ve had a chance to sit up.” 

McCree shoved the toy in fully, hand flat to Hanzo’s asscheeks to keep it in while Hanzo rubbed against him. “Sounds like my kind of morning.” The dildo was hard in Hanzo’s ass-- almost too hard, with no give. He couldn’t help but crave the more forgiving feel of thick, firm flesh. _Soon,_ he thought to himself. _Be patient._

The dildo was still full inside him, almost uncomfortably large. To think that a few short weeks ago he couldn’t get something half this size inside...he felt good. Accomplished. Horny as fuck. He still wasn’t one for seduction, but he could get a sizeable cock in his ass, and that had to count for something.

McCree was making small noises-- little grunts and huffs of breath-- and clearly trying not to move too much. Hanzo ran his blunt nails down McCree’s chest as his other hand slowly jerked him off, hand twisting and sliding on each stroke. He leaned back against McCree’s bent knees and thrust himself forward, riding the dildo. His thighs shook as he lifted himself up and down on it. McCree’s hand brushed against him, holding it steady. 

Almost there.

Hanzo already knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was desperate and wanted something just out of reach. He knew it was important to take his time on this, but he just _wanted._ He had goals, damn it. Being this close but not yet there was killing him.

“Move. Move it,” Hanzo hissed, grinding down against McCree’s cock. McCree quickly started shoving the toy upward, following Hanzo’s momentum. He knew how to angle it, and Hanzo appreciated the wide stretch and pull, everything too much and not enough all at once. Sweat dripped down his back. His hair was loose, falling around his face, and his hands were curled into sweaty fists on McCree’s stomach. His cock was leaking steadily, jolting against McCree’s swollen dick as he pushed down onto the dildo, thighs trembling. 

McCree’s hand dropped down to his own cock, grip tight. He stripped himself harshly, breath stuttering. Hanzo could feel his hips rising in little involuntary movements as McCree headed towards the end, and Hanzo went with it. He angled himself forwards, trapping McCree’s hand and cock between their stomachs, and rubbed his whole body against McCree’s. McCree let go of the toy--miraculously, it stayed, trapped by his legs-- and grabbed Hanzo’s face, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

They came together, sweat and come making a mess between them. McCree kept kissing Hanzo through it: soft, welcome kisses that made a pleasure-drunk Hanzo moan appreciatively. McCree ran a hand through Hanzo’s loose hair, down his back. Stopped at the crease of his ass, where the base of the dildo was poking out. Carefully, slowly, he pulled the toy out, making sure not to hurt Hanzo as he removed it. 

Hanzo clenched down on it, not quite ready for it to go. He whined a little. He was so close to his goal. 

“I know, I know, but you can wait.” McCree laughed, a rumble from his belly. Hanzo’s heart warmed at the feeling; he was still straddling McCree, pressed chest to chest.

He could wait. But the wait wouldn’t be long now.

\--

 

Hanzo was bent forward, on hands and knees, a mimic of the first time they’d used one of the stretching dildos. His face rested on his forearms, body relaxed. McCree knelt behind him, fingers lubed up and circling the pucker of his asshole, getting it good and wet. Hanzo was open. He knew his limits, and they were a hell of a lot larger than they’d been a couple months ago.

McCree paused where he was positioned behind Hanzo. “You’re sure?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “You caught me,” he deadpanned. “I’ve just been shoving dildos in my ass for the last two months because I thought it would be funny to disappoint you. _Yes_ , I am sure.”

“Well, alright,” McCree said amiably. He rubbed the huge, dark head of his cock up and down Hanzo’s crack, nudging against his hole. “Still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” 

“I can’t believe how lucky you are to have me either.” 

McCree snorted. “And here I thought we had something nice going.” He began working the head inside, and Hanzo’s laugh died in his throat. His breath hitched. He stayed stock still as McCree moved in. 

It felt even bigger than it looked. Thicker even than the largest dildo he’d used, McCree’s cock slid in slowly. Hanzo thought, briefly, that it must all be in-- and then McCree kept going, pushing hard against the tight walls of Hanzo’s asshole. 

Hanzo was about to say something when he felt McCree’s hips line up with his. McCree was breathing hard, hands sitting on Hanzo’s hips. They stood like that for awhile, Hanzo bent over, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d finally gotten what he’d been working for. McCree, for his part, seemed to be dealing with the same realization.

“Didn’t realize you’d be so...tight,” McCree said through clenched teeth. “Goddamn.”

Hanzo felt beyond full. When McCree moved to adjust his stance, Hanzo cried out. He could feel the ridged head pulling on him from the inside. He could feel his hole clench around it, muscles paralyzed by the sheer girth of what was inside it. 

Curiously, he ran one hand down to his stomach and took in a sharp breath. 

Holy shit.

He could _feel_ it.

Hanzo pressed down on it, and McCree made a small noise behind him. 

“Is that….?” 

“Yes,” Hanzo said breathily. “You can...you can move now.”

McCree took a second to gather himself, then very slowly started to slide out. The moment seemed to stretch on forever. Somehow, it felt even better going out than in. Hanzo clenched down on it, savoring the slide. When the head caught on his rim, he bit down on his arm to stop himself from shouting. How did it feel so good? By all accounts, it should have at least been a little sore. He’d been stretching himself for weeks, but this was still more than he’d taken before.

And yet...

McCree pulled out, paused again. His hands were curled into fists and resting on Hanzo’s back, as if he was afraid to touch Hanzo too much.

“Jesse.” Hanzo blindly reached a hand behind him, hitting a thigh.

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“If I didn’t want you to hold me, I wouldn’t be here. Stop holding yourself back and move.”

Hanzo heard McCree huff in amusement, and then large, hot hands were holding his hips, pulling Hanzo towards McCree. Hanzo felt McCree’s huge cock sitting on his back, in the divot where his cheeks met, and then McCree was guiding it back in, sliding in on another long, slow stroke. Hanzo settled his face back onto his arms and sighed deeply. This was what he’d been waiting for.

And then McCree started to actually fuck him. His hips picked up the pace, pushing into Hanzo more confidently every time. Hanzo could feel him settle into it. Those hands of his gripped more tightly, holding onto Hanzo as he pounded into him. The pace got almost brutal. Hanzo reached down to touch himself, only to have McCree knock his hand away.

“Nuh-uh. You wanted this. You’re gonna come when I get you to come, Hanzo.” 

A thrill jumped in Hanzo’s stomach. He moaned and mouthed at his forearms where they were folded in front of his face. His asscheeks stung where McCree was smacking into them, the loud slap of his movements echoing in the room around him. Hanzo was intensely aware of all the sounds around him-- skin on skin, nails scraping down his sides, McCree’s breath huffing behind him. The bed was squeaking ever so slightly, something that normally would have annoyed Hanzo. Instead, all it did was reinforce the reality of what they were doing.

He groaned and rocked his hips back. He knew his cock was standing out in front of him, hard and flushed. It was killing him not to touch it. But still-- McCree’s cocked filled him almost to the point of oversensitivity. He wasn’t even pulling out all the way anymore; he just pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in, aborted little thrusts that rubbed over Hanzo’s insides in the best way. He was pushing smack into the swollen nerve center of Hanzo’s prostate. It sent jolts through Hanzo’s stomach and he could feel his cock jump and drip at the attention.

Hanzo groaned frustratedly. His hands twitched to grab something. He ended up clenching his hands while he pushed up on his elbows, bracing himself to move with the hard pace McCree had set. He tossed his head back, and he felt McCree’s hand tangle itself in his hair, tugging lightly at the base of his skull. 

“You’re a goddamn miracle, you know that?” McCree’s nails scratched at his scalp and pulled on his hair. Hanzo’s mouth fell open and he moaned unashamedly. “Never met anyone like you in my _life._ ” His hips kept thrusting. 

Hanzo felt McCree grab one of his calves from underneath and _lift_ , and suddenly the angle changed. He cried out as he was held open. He felt exposed. McCree slammed into him, grinding in small circles every time he bottomed out. Hanzo’s cock bounced on each thrust, cool air blowing over it as he moved. McCree’s hand was still in his hair, and it pulled his head back, neck muscles flexing. Hanzo swallowed his drool. He was losing control.

And that was fine. Hanzo had been in control the whole way through this project of theirs. It was nice to finally let someone else take over.

He gave in. 

He started to verbalize more, making small needy sounds as McCree worked at him, taking his pleasure for himself. Hanzo was more than happy to be used. He took a long several minutes to just enjoy the slap of skin on skin and the rush he got from how full he felt. McCree’s hands had left his hair and were petting over his body: rubbing down the ridges of his back, the curve of his abdomen. They slid up Hanzo’s chest, and a rush zinged down to his groin when McCree cupped at his pecs and squeezed. 

McCree bent over him and kissed at his tattoo, following the lines of the storm clouds and dragon where they spread just over the crest of his shoulder. Hanzo clenched down on McCree and promptly felt him gasp against his shoulder, mouthing at the muscles bunched there. 

McCree’s hips jackrabbited into Hanzo in short, jerky movements, fast and rough. He was panting, breath ragged., as he gripped Hanzo’s knees from behind and shoved against him. Hanzo felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.

It dawned on him suddenly that he was, in fact, probably going to come without having touched himself. He could already feel a swoop in his gut as it approached. His balls tightened up, his cock dripping a steady string of precome down to the bed, where it glistened and made a wet spot. He flexed his shoulder muscles, bearing down on McCree’s cock and the short, hard thrusts pushing against him. 

When he came, his asshole clenched so hard it was nearly painful. The shock of pleasure that ran through him was so intense that he almost missed the sound of McCree grunting through his own orgasm. Hanzo couldn’t stop moaning, voice jerking each time McCree pulled him back against his hips. Hanzo could feel it: hot, wet, _deep_. His cock jerked and drooled at each thrust of McCree’s softening dick in his ass. 

McCree pulled out, a drip of come following him. Hanzo immediately tried to clench down and keep the rest inside, but McCree’s massive cock had opened him up enough for the gape of him to be red and swollen, come oozing out.

McCree huffed and tried to catch his breath. Hanzo was still bent over, back cramping, ass sore. He felt like his bones were rubber. Then he had a sudden realization. He froze.

“I can’t feel my leg.”

McCree laughed. “Good to know I did my job.”

“No, _I can’t feel my leg_.”

The second the realization hit, McCree jumped up, scrambling to look at Hanzo’s prosthetics. 

He laughed again. Hanzo scowled.

“You’re not gonna believe this.”

“What?” Hanzo panicked.

“I think I got lube in a joint. It’s, uh...it’s not looking like a real clear connection, if you get what I mean.”

Hanzo groaned and stuffed his face into the sheets.

“I’m not dealing with this. You can explain this to Mercy any way you want when you deliver my leg to her.”

McCree balked. “Me?”

Hanzo glared at him. The effect was diminished somewhat by the color high in his cheeks and the strands of hair stuck to his face. “Yes, you. How am I to walk? Who was responsible for the...the mess in the joint?”

McCree looked down at Hanzo’s leg. Looked at Hanzo’s face. Looked back at the leg. Grinned.

“I guess I’m partly to blame, darlin’. Least I could do, I suppose.” He smacked a kiss on Hanzo’s ruddy cheek. “Can I at least enjoy my captive audience for a minute first?”

Hanzo relented, relaxing against McCree. McCree rolled them on their sides, spooning close as ever. They were both filthy. Hanzo found he didn’t particularly mind, leg aside. He’d gotten what he’d wanted. It wouldn’t stop him from wanting it again, and again, for as long as McCree would have him. 

Hard work had its own rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> be kind to your asshole
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow my writing/porn blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. Sometimes I post updates about what I'm writing. I also post a direct link to the AO3 when it's up if you don't have an account here or don't feel comfortable subscribing.


End file.
